lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO II barely extended preview
Celebrating 20 years ???: A Nephilim has come into being. Twins. ??? #2: Luna's unborn children? (The two voices are revealed to be Ryo Marufuji (Zane Truesdale) and Edo Phoenix (Aster Phoenix) from Dimension Zero, both of which have had their voices deepened significantly since D-ZERO part 1. Edo Phoenix appears to be wearing a new black shirt with silver pants and jacket. Ryo is wearing a pure black Tshirt a new black trench coat with red lines and black leather pants. They're both more muscular than before. As with every undead person, they both if black sclerae and pale skin.) Ryo: The birth of these two can be very taxing on her body, more than normal child birth. (Edo looks to his left at the light. They both are floating in Luna's conscience.) (Luna appears to be sky diving from the highest point in the atmosphere. She front flips and lands on her feet, creating a large crater. She appears to be on the Moon, Titan.) Luna: Heard there are some Chaos Beasts here. (Luna, holding a sword with a red glowing blade and a black hilt, is surrounded by Chaos Beasts that have demonic horns and welding axes. They run towards her. She casually swings her sword before swinging it back towards her, switching it to a defensive backhand style. Stabbing it in the head, killing it instantly. The Chaos Beast burst into a misty darkness.) (Luna Summons a monster on her Duel Disk. The monster appears to be Cyber Dragon with a similar visual upgrade to that of Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon.) (Luna is running up the side of a mountain (defying physics as she does so), harassed by falling rocks thrown by a Chaos Beast. Luna is knocked back by 140 ft after being hit by one, but was caught and thrown back up by Ryo.) (The scenery is a beautiful Japanese garden covered in cherry blossoms.) Mysterious Figure #1: The Nephilim are not far along. We have plenty of time to kill Luna before she gives birth. Mysterious Figure #2 (Lunaris): Kill her? You cannot kill a being who is always present. Mysterious Figure #1: Always present? Mysterious Figure #2 (Lunaris): She is one if the twelve reincarnations of Diana. (Lunaris holds up Rift Beast - Zero Burst Dragon. It appears to be a basic Impure Effect Monster with a Level, ATK, DEF of 0.) (In the Unseen Realm, Eve is dodging various dark orbs fired by The Hunter in the Dark. Eve is a girl with pure white long hair. It is now messy from spending 5 years fighting for her life in the Unseen Realm.) Mysterious Figure #1: And Eve? Mysterious Figure #2: It's time we fetch her from her prison. The Mask of the Lunar Eclipse is almost finished. (Inside of the mind of a girl named Cecie (somewhat pale yet dark skin, white hair tied up in a ponytail with a bang covering her left eye. She has yellow eyes. She wears a tan tube top and matching baggy pants) talking with Maria (Maria's hair is now cut short, her eyes are red. Her outfit now consists of a white T-shirt with off-shoulder sleeves and white shorts, both containing blue lines).) Maria: I'm counting on you to protect her with your life. *winks* Okay? Cecie: Okay.... But so you know, Luna's looking for something called a "Chaos Item". (Maria looks to her right, puzzled, and puts her hand to her chin.) Maria: Chaos Item. I wonder what she'd want with that? Cecie: So you do know about them? Maria: I know they're bad news. Cecie: But isn't that wedding gift you gave her one? (Maria looks back at Cecie in shock.) Maria: Is it!? (Cecie and Luna are Dueling each other while standing. Cecie is using Maria's old Duel Disk. Cecie activates a Ritual Spell Card called "Graviton Tide".) (Luna walks up to the very top of a mountain in Peru. She enters the lost city of Machu Picchu.) (Luna is face to face with Lunaris.) Lunaris: You intend to bring Yuka and Zero back? Tell me then, how do you plan that? (Lunaris points to Luna.) Lunaris: Are you finally going to unleash Chaos? Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO II Now in development Category:Blog posts